


1st Day of Winter - First Christmas

by unjaundiced



Series: Winter Spirits [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unjaundiced/pseuds/unjaundiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas, Hatake Kakashi meets his first mall Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Day of Winter - First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> sensei - Used to show due deference towards professionals such as teachers, directors, doctors, and other such individuals  
> san - Sort of a catchall honourific used without deference to gender or station

Everything was a little vague and hazy. There were strange jingling noises and he couldn't quite focus on any one thing and that bothered him. He wanted the world to just stop being so... _much_.  
  
“Do you think he's ready,” a woman's voice questioned from somewhere overhead.  
  
“He'll be fine,” a man's low baritone responded.  
  
The baby stared at the underside of his mother's chin; fascinated by the movement of her lower jaw. He reached out and frowned when he realized his fingers were covered by mittens. He reached out with his other hand and frowned even harder when he realized it was covered as well. Determined that it would not do, he set to freeing his appendages with mounting frustration; desperately flailing his tiny limbs weakly.

Sakumo frowned at his intense looking son. No 3-month-old should look so serious or so focused on whatever it was he was doing. He almost voiced his observation when Kakashi growled , arched his back and caught his mother under her chin with a flailing arm. She yelped and quickly swaddled him tightly in a blanket.  
  
He looked very displeased and stared very hard as if willing her to do something about his predicament.  
  
“Babies are weird,” Sakumo commented. His wife just rolled her eyes.  
  
Someone small jostled them from behind and was quickly removed with an apology. Sakumo turned, annoyed at having a child run into him for the fifth time in ten minutes. Nanori bumped him and gave him a meaningful look. He grumbled something under his breath and slanted a glance at the bratty looking girl sneaking up on his legs.  
  
She charged at him again.  
  
“NEXT!” came a shout from the front of the line. An overly enthusiastic man dressed in green practically skipped forward, a wide-eyed baby waving a plush hammer in his arms. Sakumo grinned and deftly scooted out of the girl's way leaving her to charge straight into the velvet stanchion ropes. Her shriek of outrage as she bounced off the ropes was music to his ears.  
  
“ _Sakumo_ ,” Nanori hissed warningly, Kakashi staring balefully at him from the cradle of her arms. He wriggled, still looking annoyed.  
  
The woman behind them hissed out a warning and grabbed at her daughter. The girl scowled and darted away, blowing a raspberry as she did so. Sakumo growled at that and stepped toward the ropes, ready to leave the line and dole out some corporal punishment when he was bumped yet again .  
  
What _now!_ He wheeled around only to find himself faced with the back of a man helping his wife cross the ropes.  
  
He cleared his throat and the man turned. It was the EMT that headed the emergency response sector at Konoha University Hospital where he worked. His expression didn't change, but inwardly he groaned at the sight of that peach-fuzzed face. The bushy non-regulation ponytail should have given him away.  
  
“Hatake-sensei,” the man greeted him, happily securing the rope and planting himself firmly in front of their position in line before executing a slight bow.  
  
“Umino-sensei,” Sakumo sighed, nodding back. “What brings you here?”  
  
“We're here to see Santa-san, of course!” the man responded, blissfully unaware of the annoyance he was causing. His wife bounced eagerly at his side, looking a little plump under her coat. Sakumo wondered if there was a way to tactfully leave weight loss suggestion pamphlets around the trauma ward staff rooms.  
  
“How many months along,” Nanori questioned. Umino-sensei's wife-–a nurse at the same hospital, Sakumo recalled–-beamed.  
  
“Four months,” Nurse Umino replied, patting her belly with a proud smile.

Sakumo could have slapped himself. He'd forgotten she was scheduled for maternity leave in a few months. He supposed he should learn her name as well because Nurse Umino sounded silly outside the hospital now that he thought about it.  
  
“If it's a girl,” Nurse Umino confided. “We're calling her Kayou and if it's a boy we're him I–”  
  
“NEXT!”  
  
“So um... Do you mind if we...” She gestured at the man sitting on a throne ahead of them, already inching her way down the plush red carpet.  
  
_Yes we do!_ Sakumo mentally shouted at her, patience at lines, small children, and bright shiny things in general wearing thin. Of course Nanori was on the same wavelength.  
  
“Of course not, Kohari-san,” Nanori replied, making an odd forward shrug with Kakashi. Of course Nanori would choose now to be contrary and to somehow know Nurse Umino's name. She probably knew Doctor Umino's name too–-just to spite Sakumo.  
  
“Let's take one together after, all right?” Kohari said, bouncing up the steps in a manner unbefitting a woman in her second trimester. Her long-suffering husband shrugged helplessly and joined her on the dais, looming awkwardly over the Santa.  
  
“Our baby's first picture with Santa,” Kohari proclaimed, popping a gaudy antlered headband on her head. She jammed a pre-made present ribbon on her belly and made a V with each hand, grinning broadly. The Santa did his jolly duty ho-ho-hoed his way through the series of flashbulbs before giving each of them a small toy.  
  
“Oh goody, our turn,” Nanori chirped, rushing forward while Kohari excitedly waved her over, a headband with a giant snowflake on it in her hand. Sakumo bit back a groan as a gaudy elf manoeuvered him into place.

Kakashi looked sideways at the strange white and red man next to him. Fluffy curly hairs spilled down the front of his coat in a shade of white so bright it was hard to look at. Kakashi tried to reach out and touch the strange man's coat and frowned when he was reminded of his bondage. The man looked at him and Kakashi turned away, turning back only when the man was no longer looking. He was entirely too suspicious.  
  
“Let's take their picture together,” an excited voice cried out before a large shape intruded on Kakashi's personal bubble. He had a bare moment to inspect the bright bow stuck to it before a blinding flash of light stole his sight.

He yowled.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Livejournal in 2011 as part of the annual 12 or 25 Days of Christmas challenge. The story takes place by years and utilises Japanese honourifics as a necessity. I tried to use canonical names wherever possible and created original character names as needed. Character names may be metaphorical.
> 
> Due to the conditions at the time, the writing is a bit clunky but will largely remain unedited.


End file.
